The main objective of this project is the application of computer cluster analysis and related methods to NIH researcher problems. Nearest neighbor algorithms based on the latest published research and extensions to it were developed and tested. Algorithms for analyzing spacial point patterns were developed for testing patterns of retinal cones for regularity.